Una rana aburrida
by Aria Shiffer Rawr
Summary: Día normal en Varia. Un 'príncipe' que quiere dormitar un poco porque su real ser así lo exige. Una rana ladrona de galletas y que puede ser de todo menos ser un crío,porque es un macho entre machos. -¿Es una amenaza sempai? -No,era una broma. Cuando me sueltes nos sentaremos a tomar té con pastas e iremos a ponernos vestiditos junto con Lussuria. -ironizó Bel [...] Yaoi. 26B. SÍ


**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Género: **Humor/Estupidez/Varia. |Sí. Varia es un género. Debes estar como ellos para esto.|

**Pareja:** Fran x Belphegor. [26B] Sí, como lo leen.

**Advertencia:** No me pasen la factura de su psiquiatra. Coman setitas y galletas de Lussuaria para leer este Fic. Ranas fueron sacrificadas en esta locura de historia, sí es que se le puede llamar así a este pobre criaturo. Las malas palabras provenientes de nuestro príncipe favorito. Nada más que añadir

**Resumen:** Día normal en Varia. Un 'príncipe' que quiere dormitar un poco porque su real ser así lo exige. Una rana ladrona de galletas y que puede ser de todo menos ser un crío,porque es un macho entre machos. **-¿Es una amenaza sempai? -No,era una broma. Cuando me sueltes nos sentaremos a tomar té con pastas e iremos a ponernos vestiditos junto con Lussuria. -ironizó Bel [...]** Yaoi. 26B. Sí.

Ahora querida Luss, hazme los honores.

_**Lussuaria: **__Oído querida. Hola pequeñines míos aquí mami Luss haciéndole un favorcito a Ari-chan. Y ahí va -lanza un beso escalofriante- : Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autoreeeees~ Los presentes en está historia al igual que Katekyo Hitman Reborn! le pertenecemos a Amano Akira. _

Grazie Luss, ahora querido lector/a o ser titánico lea usted.

* * *

**Una Rana Curiosa y Aburrida.**

Era un precioso día, el cielo se encontraba despejado de cualquier nube y todo era florecitas y amor en ese día normal y habitual,en una vida de mafioso...vale,vale volviendo a la realidad. Era un buen día dentro de lo que se puede esperar de 'normalidad' en la mansión del escuadrón de Varia.

Gritos por aquí,gritos por allá. Todos se preguntaban sí algún día Squalo se quedaría afónico por tantos gritos,pero esa pregunta no tiene cavidad en la siguiente historia. Centrémonos...

El ilusionista del escuadrón se hallaba vagando por el castillo de Varia en busca de algo que hacer o a quién molestar para entretenerse,sin éxito alguno,ya que molestar a Squalo era un pase seguro a quedar sordo. Así que tras hacer una parada en la cocina robando una de las galletas que solía preparar para sus 'nenes',la mamá del escuadrón; iba caminando con la galleta robada en la boca buscando al príncipe falso.

No lo iba a negar, una de las cosas que más le gustaba era molestar al príncipe falso,sobretodo en los días de descanso. Así que se asomó hacía una de las salas del castillo encontrándose con el guardián de la tormenta tumbando en uno de los amplios sillones dormitando al no tener nada que hacer y estar cansado por su última misión encomendada que para suerte suya,había tenido que ir con la mamma de Varia en vez de la rana de Fran.

Al encontrarse entró dentro y se acercó hasta quedar justo al lado del sillón negro donde el delgaducho cuerpo del rubio reposaba, al verlo dormitar cogió ambos trozos de galleta restante y sin más los metió en la nariz del mayor para posteriormente alejarse unos pasos de este y ver como se levantaba de un salto y maldecía a diestra y siniestra expusaldo la bromita gastada por el ilusionista.

_Shishishi_ riendo como siempre y más que molesto por se levantado de su reparador sueño, vale ya sonaba como el travesti de lussuria, sacó un arsenal de cuchillas y empezó a perseguir por toda la sala a Fran sin dejar de lanzarlas hasta que...este sacó su caja arma para interponer los ataques. Por lo que Bel dejó de querer amputarle alguna parte de su anatomía y se formó un silencio.

-¿Qué es "esa" cosa,ranucha?

Sentía que la venita que saltaba en su frente se hacía cada vez más grande, mientras sacaba otras dos de sus afiladas cuchillas que siempre llevaba en mano para practicar 'puntería a la rana' con el guardián de la niebla de Varia.

-Seeempai~ ya sabía que su intelecto no daba para mucho,pero no pensaba que estaba tan mal. -Respondió de forma monótona, mientras interiormente le hacía gracia ver como el príncipe destripador se molestaba por segundos.

-Cállate,estúpida rana. Y explícale ahora mismo al príncipe porque demonios tienes 'eso' como caja arma. -Gruñó volviendo a retomar lo importante en ese momento.

-No es un 'eso',príncipe falso. Es mi caja arma,es un poco inútil, creo que se debe porque es usted.

Hablaba el peliverde mientras balanceaba de un lado a otro su caja arma,la cuál tenía sujeta entre sus dedos enseñándosela a la princesa de Varia,como le llamaba él interiormente al rubio aunque exteriormente también.

Los labios de Bel se movieron hasta forma una línea recta y sin más le lanzó las cuchillas que tenía en mano, clavándolas directamente en el gorro de la ranita. A este pasó esa noche cenarían ancas de rana.

-Eso duele, Bel-sempai. - Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo,sacándose las cuchillas y doblándolas como sí fuera papel. Obteniendo un bufido del rubio quién cansando de todo eso, decidió ignorarle no estaba de humor y tenía sueño.

-Mira rana, haz lo que quieras pero hoy el príncipe no está para perder el tiempo con plebeyos como tú.

Fran le miró con la misma cara,mientras movía la cabeza negando con suavidad.

-¿Está en sus días,sempai?

-No soy una mujer,estúpida ranucha. Y sin tan desolado estás porque no quiera perder mi tiempo contigo,confórmate con tu estúpida caja arma,que ya podrías disimular Froggy. Se nota que quieres al príncipe al tenerme como caja arma honrando a la realeza.

Alargaría más su charla sobre su real presencia pero no tenía ganas de meterse con la rana en ese momento,solo quería dormitar un poco,¿tanto pedía? Era un príncipe y como tal tenía el derecho de dormir sí quería. Tras murmurar un: "Vete a molestar al idiota de Levi y déjame dormir,froggy." Se tiró nuevamente al lugar mullidito que estaba antes de la interrupción de su kohai y se giró en el sillón en el que estaba acomodado dándole la espalda al menor para continuar con su real sueño.

Fran movió levemente sus cejas con claro disgusto, Bel siempre quería corretear detrás suyo cuando se metía con él ,lanzándole sus cuchillas claro, pero le molestaba que ahora este simplemente le ignorase y echase como sí fuera una mota de polvo molesta.

La malvada mente de Fran se iluminó cual lucecita y sin más decidió utilizar sus ilusiones para molestar un poco a la princesa y de pasó saciar una duda existencial después del color de pelo de viejo que tenía el capitán estratega de Varia.

Chasqueó sus dedos y aparecieron unas cuerdas las cuáles sujetaron con fuerza e inmovilizaron el cuerpo del pobre rubio que sólo quería dormir sin querer asesinar a nadie ni matar hormigas que era lo que hacía en su tiempo libre después claro, de robar los pasteles de Lussuria.

Fran dando un saltito se tiró encima y se sentó cómodamente sobre Bel como sí fuese un mueble más del lugar. Varios movimientos y gritos después, Fran con ambas manos levantó el largo pelo rubio que tapaba la cara del destripador de esa pandilla de locos el cuál al ver que el idiota del menor hacía eso cerró los ojos.

Se quedó callado mientras se escuchaban las quejas del rubio quién aún se retorcía debajo para quitarse de una patada al idiota de su kohai de encima. Mientras Fran observaba con detenimientos las largas pestañas de Bel y sus cejas fruncidas,tenía que admitirlo...su sempai tenía un bonito rostro. Ahora le picaba con más curiosidad el hecho de que se lo tapara.

-Sempai...parece una chica.

Una sarta de insultos no aptos para los niños buenos, publicidad hecha por Dame-tsuna [?] dichos por Bel y siendo ignorados olímpicamente por la rana mutante de Fran siguió hablando.

-Sí que tiene ojos, sempai. -Dijo la rana de Varia con sorpresa fingida reflejada en el tono de su voz.

-Tsk,¡claro que los tengo,idiota! -resopló el mayor-. Froggy como no me sueltes y te quites de encima AHORA, te aseguro que te faltara mundo para correr.

-¿Es una amenaza sempai?

-No,era una broma. Cuando me sueltes nos sentaremos a tomar té con pastas e iremos a ponernos vestiditos junto con Lussuria. -ironizó Bel,mientras la respuesta dada había hecho levantar ligeramente las comisuras del labio de Fran en una casi sonrisilla. Ignorando al rubio prosiguió con el tema.

-Enséñeme sus ojos sempai o llamo a mami Luss para que le de un beso.

-No me amenaces con esas cosas, maldita rana del demonio. Que con eso no se juega.

Y es que ambos sabía que recurrir a esas amenazas era ya de malas personas y ellos eran malos, pero no tanto que tenían su semillita de bondad por algún lugar del castillo, por ahí estaría acumulando polvo.

-Abra los ojos o recurriré a eso, príncipe falso.

Bel era un macho entre todos los machos, no le tenía a nadie y amaba la sangre. Pero eso de Lussuria era peor que le quitaran sus cuchillas así que fastidiado y asegurando que como le dijese algo a alguien sobre sus ojos haría que viese a la mamá de Varia desnudo, tras el pacto hecho. El rubio abrió los ojos dejando así que el más pequeño se quedase viéndole en silencio mientras la cara del príncipe se mostraba aburrida y aún se removía para soltarse.

-¿Eso era todo? - Aburrido Fran picó con su dedo la suave mejilla su tacto del rubio. Aunque mentiría los ojos de Bel era lo más bonito que había visto hasta ahora y una pequeña satisfacción le llenó pero no la mostró porque era Fan.

-Sí, venga. Ahora quita y suéltame para que te pueda matar.

_Hnm_, Fran emitió un aburrido sonidito mirando al rubio aún sentado encima suyo queriendo curiosear un poco más levantó como si nada la camiseta a rayas que siempre llevaba el rubio y se puso a tirar de la piel de otro dándole algún que otro pellizco.

Entre los insultos de Bel y las respuestas de Fran un ligero y casi inaudible _A-h _ se había escuchado quedándose ambos quietecitos y se miraron con una cara de Poker Face, la de Fran profesional claro está, quién observó el rostro de Bel ponerse algo rojo por aquello.

Sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente del más joven ilusionista de Varia, este estampó su boca contra la del mayor quién empezó a patalear por ello para al final acabar ambos besándose entre mordiscos, lenguas enredadas y algún que otro extasiado gemido acompañado por las manos del peliverde paseando libremente por debajo de la ropa de Bel.

Muchos minutos después se despegaron de forma agitada y con evidente problemas en las partes bajas y todo se vió interrumpido al abrir los labios la ranita.

-Tendremos sexo sempai. -Respondió de forma monótona como siempre posicionándose entre las largar piernas del rubio y se mecía frotando ambas erecciones. Recibiendo un gemido reprimido por la boca del mayor.

-Froggy...sólo una cosa te digo, como príncipe que soy...ni de coña voy a ser quién reciba. -Movió las piernas empujando al peliverde.

Una venita apareció entre ambos jóvenes y empezaros a forcejar y a mascullar dándose patadas y manotazos disipando así el ambiente de calor que se había formado; uno intentaba abrirle las piernas al otro y el contrarío cerrarlas mientras amenazaba y gritaba que él era la realeza.

Más patadas y venitas de enfado iban apareciendo, a la par que rayitos se iban materializaron desafiándose con la mirada.

-Sempai~ no es por ser cruel pero...le va mejor el ir debajo, además ¿por qué no puedo ir arriba?

-Porque eres el más pequeño, eres una rana, porque lo digo yo y porque eres solo un crío y el único que se va a abrir de piernas aquí eres tú, rana.

Oh. Aquello hizo que la venita sádica que todo ser viviente y mentalmente loco al ser alojado con personas de rango psiquiatra como era Varia se encendiera y se abriese así la caja de Pandora y en este caso esa venita seme que la rana de Fran guardaba.

-¿Un crío?¿Está seguro sempai?

En ese momento por primera vez de su real existencia, Bel sintió un escalofrío -sin saber muy bien sí era de miedo o gusto- al ver que la expresión de la rana que tenía como kohai cambia para mostrarle una sonrisa de diversión surcando los labios del más pequeño y su rostro se oscurecía mientras su propio pelo verde le tapaba. Bel negó repetidamente con la cabeza, para empezar a gritarle un extenso vocabulario de insultos al alumno del ilusionista de Vongola.

Y con gritos como : "¡MALDITA RANA!" y unos "Tranquilo sempai, lo disfrutará" las puertas de la sala de estar se cerraron aguardando en ellas el espectáculo entre ambos.

Mientras en otra zona del castillo Varia...

-Mou, estos niños siempre tan ruidosos,¿no crees, Squ-chan? -Preguntaba maternalmente Lussuria curando el rostro del espadachín quién solo gritaba "VOIII" y maldecía a su estúpido jefe por haberle lanzo la maldita botella de ron a la cabeza y cara. Sin sexo se quedaría el cabrón.

...

Con una respiración agitaba, unos brazos se alzaron hasta conseguir apoyarse en la mesa de centro que había en la sala, para apoyar después su cabeza aún medio tirado en el suelo. Su rubia cabeza era un estropicio de pelos. Ahora reía con ironía interiormente. Já, ¿qué el era sádico? ¡Y un demonio! La maldita rana no contenta había dejado más marcas en su cuerpo que un código de barras,le ardía todo y le dolía el trasero. Mierda, ¿era una rana o un puto conejo?

Bufó con molestia para mover su cabeza y mirar como el cuerpo de Fran dormía tranquilamente entre el remolino de ropa que había en la alfombra del lugar. Le miró mal y pensó en matarlo en ese momento, pero eso no sería divertido y además no tenía casi fuerzas, joder, además así dormidito y tranquilo hasta parecía inocente.

-Ja...de inocente tiene lo que yo de hermana de la caridad, shishishi. -Murmuró suspirando con fastidio para dejarse caer nuevamente al lado del otro cuerpo caído en coma* o al menos eso esperaba. Hasta que sintió un peso molesto por encima de su vientre y una venita surcando en su frente.

-Shishishis, quita tu brazo, Froggy.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué sempai? Antes no se quejaba cuando lo tenía envuelto y estaba dándole d...

-¡CÁLLATE!

Fue interrumpido por Bel antes de completara la frase y decidido le dio la espalda a la rana dando por perdida la batalla, pero no la guerra. Pensando en un maquiavelico plan de dominación de coronas, digo de venganza hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Seeeeeeeeeeempai~

Y ahí íbamos de nuevo. Bel pensó que el hermafrodita del karma era peor que ese gordo con traje rojo y de cuyo nombre le importaba una mierda saber, no podía traerle carbón como el otro viejales no, tenía que joderle bien, literalmente hablando. Se giró ya hartó y apresando en un intento de abrazo, ya que el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a dar uno, a Fran.

-Cállate quiero dormir Froggy o de lo contrarío cuando me recuperé te mataré y enviaré tus restos al mar para que le hagas compañía a los peces.

-Eso es cruel, sempai~.

-Silencio, he dicho. O no repetiremos esto nunca más y después de dejarte en coma un par de meses, haré como que esto solo ha pasado en tu sucia mente de rana.

-¿Le ha gustado tanto que quiere repetir, príncipe falso? - Preguntó divertido por dentro el peliverde, aunque no negaba que lo quisiese repetir más veces.

-Cá-lla-te, Froggy -hartito hasta el tinte que no tenía, tiró del rostro del menor y le besó para posteriormente separarse y dar por terminada la conversación y poder dormir- Eso sí, yo iré arriba, que quede claro.

Fran algo atónito por el beso recibido aguantó la risa y simplemente se apoyó en el pecho del destripador de Varia pero tentando a la suerte le respondió.

-Claro, siempre puede cabalgar, sempai.

Y lo último que sintió Fran ese día fue un golpe precioso de Belphegor.

* * *

**SEFINÍ!**

Aunque parezca que sí, no me he fumado nada extraño promesa de Boy Scout. Esto...no tengo ni idea de cómo, ni porqué ha nacido este pequeño ser llamado Fic y menos sobre está pareja de _esta forma. _ Creo que fue porque vi un dou sobre ellos, un **26B, SÉH. ** Me pareció adorable, VALE. Yo shippeo todo, hasta al kawaii titán x all titanes...

Vale, no. Porque eso ya sería MUY LOL. Y no. Volviendo al temita, tema.

_FELIZ NAVIDAD, QUERIDOS Y QUERIDAS MÍAS.__ - _Atrasadas,ok- Y Felicidades a mi querido LeviLove, TAMBIÉN ATRASADAS. OJO, me acordé pero aún no quiero entrar al fandom de SnK como escritora porque siento que apesto. Fin. DJKALGDJKAGDAKJLDGAKJGDSAHDSA. Estos he estado poniéndome al día con MAGI. Oh, Aladdin de mi kokoro que adorable eres jodió. Me emocioné -**SPOILER MANGA**- cuando vi como mi querido Titus vuelve a la vida. OH MI QUERIDO TITUS. AJKDSHAKJDA ;W; **SPOILER SPOILER DEL MANGA ACTUAL:** Maldito y sensualón Ren Kouen, como osas tú y tus putos subditos querer que mi mechón de pelo erecto Alibaba se arrodille ante ti. Menos mal que Alibaba te la dio con jamón. Y ALIBABA NO ES COMO VOSOTROS ASÍ QUE DEJADLE EN PAZ. Ay, mi rubito. ;w;u

VOLVIENDO A LO QUE NOS INTERESA.

NO tengo excusa para no actualizar _Pequeño Retoño_ pero sí os vale ahora mismo lo estoy escribiéndolo. Soy así escribo un poco y después ya es como... : Me voy a comer galletar y a ver la tele y el fic se queda con cara de :snif: Soy una mala persona, lo sé. Pero me ha dado ganas de querer escribir porque he visto que Pao-Chan Tsukiyomi había subido un fic de Yogi y Gareki ajkdsgasjgdasj. Que por cierto ahora iré a dejarla un review. Ya podéis darle las gracias porque me haya dado ganitas de terminar de escribir ya la jodida actualización de _Pequeño Retoño. _ **SÍ NO LA SUBO,POR FAVOR, MATADME YA.**

Tengo por lo menos cuatro historias más empezadas que están muriéndose de risa porque no las termino así que espero terminarlas en estos días y subirlas. Y actualizar más seguido la de _Pequeño Retoño_ porque a este paso me voy a dar un tiró por lo pedazo vaga que soy. JOSTIAS. ;W; Sí alguien me quiere meter prisas, bienvenida sea, que lo haga. Quiero una manager como la de Usagi-san. -Llora desconsoladamente y va a por un bote de helado.-

En fin, queridos/as. Eso es todo.

_Cualquier duda, sugerencia, amenaza navideña es bien recibida por lo que no hace falta añadir que dejen reviews constructivos y buéh destructivos también que no pasa nada porque estamos en fiestas._

_Reviews para darme muerte por no actualizar y de regalo galletas de mami Luss._

_Hasta dentro de unas horas sí termino de escribir la bendita actualización._

*|Ravioli Aria|* / Aria Shiffer Rawr.


End file.
